justbetweenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Wonderwand template Hi, I don't quite understand how this template works. How does one use it in practice? Like if a user wants to place a link to adult information concerning a main article on that article page, are they gonna have to paste this entire thing there? I hope not cause it would seriously disrupt the page appearance. And it is totally not what I wanted. Or can they just write a simplified link to it, that uses this template, and then leads them to said article with adult content? If so, what is that link? How does one write it? I need a page that asks you if you wish to continue. Just like a disambiguation page asks you what you want. That's all. I hope you understand what I mean. If this only works if pasted on a page then I cannot use this template at all. FireDragonArmy 15:35, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Do you have a page made that needs that link yet? all you have to do is put on the page, nothing else. --Uberfuzzy 15:48, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I knew that. I've made it a bit more easy on the eye. That color was just screaming red, wasn't it. But its not really user friendly. See it needs to link to a similar page (with the adult content) as the main page (same sections and stuff), and people will be putting these links in different sections of articles, linking to the adult 'counterpart' section or article. If it stays like this, I'll end up with 50+ of these warnings on one page. Which is a bit ridiculous. But what I need now is a link that's easy to write. Just like you suggested . And can be added on a page without giving this warning on the page itself. It needs to link to a page with this template on it. Then the user can proceed to the requested article or article section. Even if its a template leading to a template. Whatever works. This is a bit over my head in making myself. I don't mean to cause such a fuss, I only want this to work right. Hope you understand.FireDragonArmy 21:01, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Your no bother at all, we're here to help you. can you possibly set up a sample pair of pages, with some sample text, so i can see the type of structure your going to be using? it will greatly help me see what your planning. --Uberfuzzy 21:22, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::Alright. I made a first Wonderwand page. Its here. Wonderwand:Kathryn Janeway (page 1) The intended structure as shown on this page, is going to be very similar to the regular article. Kathryn Janeway (page 2). But what is the needed now is that on page 2, there would be links in each section, if there is any adult content relevant, to the similar section on page 1. I've made an example of this. Kathryn Janeway#Leonardo da Vinci. The gateway link should be small and simple like this. or something like it. And it should then lead to a page that gives the warning. Not the warning on page 2, as it is now. On the warning page you would have the link that asks you if you wish to continue on. It would also be easier if the link could be made to lead to the similar section on page 1. This will not always be needed, some adult pages will not have sections, nor will they have a regular counterpart. Hope that clears it up a bit. FireDragonArmy 18:17, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, ok, i see what you wanted now, you didnt need something for the whole page. hmm, ok, this will take some rethinking. i'll see what i can do, and get back to you. thanks for the example. --Uberfuzzy 18:32, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, i think i got something you can live with. Its a pain, as mediawiki was never designed for restricting content. I've even written up some simple usage docs on the template page its self. --Uberfuzzy 23:51, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Great, thanks. I actually like this better, to be honest. Far simpler than my suggestion. So I'm more than happy with it. Thanks again, u r the best. FireDragonArmy 11:31, 26 November 2008 (UTC)